Random incidents
by Spooky2
Summary: The G-Boys, Hilde, Sally, Catherine, Relena, and Dorothy are at Quatre's mansion. The girls decide to find out what really bugs the boys. But what happens when they steal the boys' stuff. Rated for weirdness and mild language.
1. Random Incidents

Random Incidents

Okay this is random stuff I made up, but it turned into a story. If anyone has a better title please tell me! I would like to thank my muses, my tiger Jenny, Vixy an orange-stripped cat (stuffed), my gray and black-stripped cat Lucky (real), and last but not least, Chibi, scythe wielding, bat Duo. He's responsible for helping me come up with this whacked up stuff. Also credit goes to my sister, the Goddess of Death, for giving me the idea for Quatre's scene. Sorry if they're ooc (out of character).  Oh yeah! This *(TYPE) means they're thinking, and this (TYPE) means action. And I don't own Gundam wing. On with the show!

Part 1

Duo: *(I hate it when Hilde walks in on me) (walks into bathroom, and gets into a hot bath) ahhhh.

(Hilde walks in) Hilde: Oh my God! Duo I'm so sorry! ^_______^

Duo: (Pulls towel over…err you know) would you please GET OUT!

Hilde: Oh! Oh yeah. Sure. ^______^ (Walks out of bathroom)

Duo: *(girls, uhg!)

Heero is typing on his laptop. Suddenly the guns and ammo site he was on changes to a Pokemon one. Relena walks in and looks over his shoulder.

Relena: Heero! I didn't know you liked Pokemon!

Heero: *(Damn!) (Is cursing) Relena please leave.

Relena: Okay! ^_____^ you're so cute! (Walks out of the room)

Heero: *(I need a better computer. And I need to work in a safe house) +______+

Wufei is practicing with his katana in a super secret room. Sally stands at the doorway.

Wufei: (swinging his katana around) Take that! And that! Die Relena Peacecraft!

Sally: Why do you hate Relena so much?

Wufei: (jumps ten feet in the air and then turns around) How did you get in here?!

Sally: (holds up a fake ID) With this. ^______^

Wufei: (his face turns bright red) GET OUT!!!! NOW!!!! (he throws his katana at her)

Sally: (jumps behind the wall. The katana hits the doorframe) See you later Wufei! (runs down the hall)

Wufei: *(Damn onna!…I need to get a better security system) (goes back to practicing)

(Quatre is sitting in the living room drinking tea) 

Quatre: *(Ahhhh. Peace and quiet) (puts teacup to his mouth)

Dorothy: Hey Quatre! What's up?!

Quatre: (surprised, spits tea everywhere and spills it on his shirt) Oh dear.

Dorothy: Oh Quatre! I'm so sorry! (Quatre starts to clean up) Let me help!

Dorothy grabs a few napkins and in the process knocks over the teapot and spills tea all over the table and the floor.

Dorothy: Whoops see daisy!

Quatre: (starts to get that crazy look in his eye) Dorothy! I can get it!

Dorothy: Don't be silly! I'll help! ^______^

Dorothy starts to wipe the table but instead spills the cream, sugar, and biscuits.

Quatre: (starts to hyperventilate) *(I'm going to kill her!) DOROTHY!!! GET OUT!!! YOU'RE DOING MORE HARM THAN GOOD!!!!!!!!

Dorothy: *(he's scary! But I better not show it!) All right! Fine! I'll go! (she stomps out of the room and slams the door)

Quatre: *(Mental note! Only drink tea when everyone's gone! And stab Dorothy!) Mahahahahah!!! 

Once outside the door Dorothy sighed. A big grin spreads across her face. ^______^ 

Trowa was lying on his bed staring at the ceiling thinking. *(Is Catherine my real sister? Am I her brother?) He hears a noise and sits up. Listens for a minute. Doesn't hear anything so he lies back down. *(Of course she's my sister. Stop worrying)

Suddenly the door bursts open and Catherine comes flying in. She jumps and lands next to Trowa on the bed. Trowa bounces from the force.

Catherine: What's up Trowa?

Trowa: Nothing.

Catherine: There must be something you want to talk about.

Trowa: (shakes head) *(I need to be alone. That' what I need)

Catherine: Come on. I'm your sister. We can talk about anything. I won't tell.

Trowa thinks for a minute then shakes his head.

Catherine: (sighs) Do you have the hots for a girl? And you're trying to figure out if it's love?

Trowa: No! Catherine I don't have the hots for anyone! Don't you have something else to do?

Catherine: Nope! ^______^ (Trowa groans) Now spill the beans!

Trowa: There's nothing to tell! 

Catherine: We should be able to talk! But you never want to! Why?

Trowa: *(Because it's who I am) (shakes his head)

Catherine: (groans) *(I mustn't get discouraged!) Well if you won't talk then I will. I need someone to confide in.

Trowa: (shrugs) *(I guess I owe her that much)

Catherine: Great! Well I met this boy and I really like him but I don't know if he likes me….

An hour later.

Catherine: (is pacing back and forth) The Manager was all irritated and everything so Katy left.

Trowa: *(I've got to stop her!) Catherine! Stop! Please!

Catherine: (stops pacing) But Trowa I need someone to talk to.

Trowa: You'll have to find someone else! You talk too much! Now get out of my room!!

Catherine: (is backing towards the door)  Trowa. I've never heard you yell like that before.

Trowa: You're going to hear a lot more if you don't get out! 

Catherine opens the door and slowly backs out. Trowa grabs a pillow and throws it at her. Catherine runs down the hall.

Catherine: (in a happy voice) Later Trowa!

Trowa: *(Mental note. Don't let her get started talking. She'll never stop. Also get a bolt on the door)

Catherine: (walking down the hall) *(I didn't know Trowa could get so annoyed! Maybe I should apologize. Later. Right now I need to get to the girls.) 

A few hours later Hilde, Relena, Sally, Dorothy, and Catherine are sitting around a table in the basement.

Hilde: So I walked in on Duo while he was taking a bath! (they all squeal)

Relena: I got Milliardo to switch the web site that Heero was on to a Pokemon one!

Dorothy: You go girl!

Sally: I walked in on Wufei while he was practicing with his katana. Apparently he doesn't like Relena.

Relena: That's because I'm a pacifist. (everyone nodded)

Hilde: Was Wufei mad?

Sally: He was pissed! (they all cheer)

Dorothy: While Quatre was having tea I came in and scared him. He spilled tea everywhere! Then I tried to help him clean it up but I spilled everything else!

Sally: Did he go crazy?

Dorothy: Oh yeah! 

Relena: What about you, Catherine?

Hilde: Yeah! What did you do to Trowa?

Catherine: I talked a lot. (they all look at her)

Dorothy: What happened? Did Trowa get annoyed?

Catherine: Yeah. He yelled at me. I've never seen him so irritated.  

Hilde: Hey. Don't feel bad. It's for their own good!

Relena: Yeah!

Catherine: But I still feel bad. I mean, he's my brother!  

Sally: Don't worry. We'll apologize later.

Hilde: That was the plan. I mean, I don't like doing it to Duo. But we need to find out what gets them irritated.

Relena: Yeah, I don't like doing it to Heero. Well maybe a little. ^___^

Sally: Wufei's fun to annoy. But I still have guilt. And I don't like doing it all the time.

Dorothy: I think Quatre's fun to annoy. I'd do it all the time if I could. But he's a little scary.

Everyone looks at her.

Dorothy: What? I like annoying him. And blowing stuff up! Yeah!!

Catherine: Ooookaaaay.

Relena: What's our next step?

Hilde: I'm not sure. Should we annoy them more?

Dorothy: How about we take things of theirs? Like Heero's gun and Wufei's katana?

Hilde: Hmmm. We'll keep that in mind.

So the girls continue talking.

So what do you think? Should I do more? Does taking things from the boys sound like a good idea? If you have a better one review and tell me.

CSWB Duo: As long as it's not my scythe! (grips scythe tightly)

VJ (me): Heh heh. Maybe. 

CSWB Duo: O.O Noooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Runs around like maniac)

VJ: -_-;

Jenny: Please review!


	2. Getting the stuff

Random Incidents Part 2

Okay this is for SilverWingedDragon, The first reviewer of chapter 1. Thanks for the support. Sorry for not getting this up sooner. Also I would like to apologize for CSWB Duo's incredibly strange behavior in the last chapter. 

CSWB Duo: That was not strange! It was defensive! I like my scythe!

Jenny & Vixy: (snickers)

CSWB Duo: Not like that you perverts!!!

VJ: Anyway sorry. Also sorry for this weird stuff.

CSWB Duo: I am NOT strange or weird! You people are! And another thing…(continues talking)

Jenny: There he goes again.

VJ: Yeah. Just ignore him. I'm really sorry I couldn't get this up sooner I had two copies on my floppy one was a word and one was an HTML. Well I thought I had posted this so I deleted the HTML one. Well yesterday I found out that I hadn't posted it so I was gong to post the word one but I found out that it wasn't the finished one! Agh! Well I'm really sorry and here it is. I already have the third chapter written so you won't have to wait as long. This: *(TYPE) means they're thinking. This: (TYPE) means action. And this: *TYPE* is my comments.

Vixy: On with the show!

Sally: So we agree. We'll take things from the boys.

Hilde: Right. So what should we take from them?

Relena: Well I could get Heero's gun. Maybe.

Dorothy: Be extra careful.

Relena: Right.

Sally: I could take Wufei's katana. (Everyone nods)  

Hilde: I could get Duo's brush, then his ponytail. 

Catherine: Good idea! His hair will be everywhere!

Dorothy: What do we do for Trowa and Quatre?

Catherine: I could take Trowa's hairspray and gel. 

Dorothy: He uses _both?!_

Catherine: Yep.

Hilde: That's a good idea.

Dorothy: What do we do for Quatre?

Relena: Good point. What _do we take from Quatre?_

Hilde: We'll he likes peace. So something like a fight?

Dorothy: Perfect! We'll start a fight and he'll try to stop it but we won't stop! 

Sally: I don't think that's a good idea.

Relena: I agree.

Dorothy: But it's a perfect idea!

Hilde: You just want to blow stuff up.

Dorothy: What's wrong with that?

(Everyone rolls their eyes)

Sally: We'll figure what to do to Quatre later. Right now lets work on the others.

Everyone but Dorothy: Right.

Dorothy: Damn.

Duo had just finished a hot shower and now he was getting ready to brush his hair. Just then the phone rang. He walked out of the bathroom to answer it. After he was out of the bathroom Hilde snuck in.

Hilde: *(now where is his brush) (she looked around and saw it and his ponytail sitting on the counter next to the sink) =) *(Perfect!) (She grabbed them and quietly snuck out of the bathroom.)

Duo: (walks back into the bathroom) That was the strangest call I've ever had! Oh well. (Walks over to the sink to grab his brush, but they're not there.) Hn. Where's my brush and ponytail? 

Duo looks in all the cupboards and on the floor. After searching the whole bathroom and still not finding them he begins to panic.

Duo: I couldn't have lost it! It was right here when I left! I can't go around with my hair unbraided! That's a Milliardo thing! 

Heero is sitting in his room typing on his laptop when the phone in the hall rings. He figures that someone will get it. After a while no one answers it so Heero gets up and goes to answer it. While he's gone Relena sneaks in.

Relena: (sees his gun on the table) *(Wow I can't believe he just left it out.) (Goes over and grabs his gun then leaves)

Heero: (comes back into the room) Hn. *(That was the weirdest phone call I've ever had.) (Sits down and notices his gun is gone) Now where did my gun go? I had it right here.

Heero looks around the whole room but can't find it.

Heero: Who ever took my gun is going to die. When I get my gun back. #_#

Wufei is in his ultra secret room practicing when the phone rings. He sets his katana on a table and leaves to answer it. While he's gone Sally sneaks in.

Sally: *(Now where is his katana?) (Looks around and sees it on a table. Walks over and picks it up) *(Perfect!) (Sneaks out of the room)

Wufei: (walks back into the room) What an unjust phone call! Oh well. (Goes over to the table but his katana isn't on it) *(Now where did my katana go?) (Searches the whole room but doesn't find it) Well where is it! (Thinks for a moment) SALLY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Trowa is just getting out of the shower when the phone rings. He goes out to answer it. While he's gone Catherine sneaks in.

Catherine: *(Now where is his gel and hairspray?) (Looks around and sees them on the counter) *(perfect!) (walks over and grabs his stuff then leaves)

Trowa: (walks back into the bathroom) *(What a strange phone call.) (Goes over to the counter and notices that his gel and hairspray is gone) *(Now where did my gel and hairspray go?)

Trowa searches the whole bathroom but doesn't find them. he starts to panic.

Trowa: *(Calm down. There's a reasonable explanation for this. Catherine!)

We see Quatre in his room looking for something. He's talking to himself.

Quatre: Now where's that knife? (Continues looking then picks up a knife.) Perfect! I will kill Dorothy!!!! Muhahahahahahha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Crazy laughter*

VJ: what will happen?! Will Quatre kill Dorothy? Will the boys _ever_ get their stuff back tune in next time!

CSWB Duo: Well at least you didn't take my scythe!

Jenny: She still could.

CSWB Duo: But you won't, right?

VJ: Right.

CSWB Duo: (sighs)

Vixy & Jenny: Darn!

VJ: Well please review! Later days!


	3. The uproar

****

Random Incidents Part 3

VJ: Hi again! Well it seems like everyone liked it. I'm glad. Well this chapter is for Jackal. I would also like to thank Bishonen Chaser for reviewing. Your one of my favorite authors! Well this: (TYPE) means action, this: *(TYPE) means they're thinking, and this: *TYPE* is my comments.

Heero: (is pacing back and forth in the living room, obviously pissed.) someone is going to die.

Just then Wufei walks in. His face is red from anger and he also looks pissed.

Heero: Did you take my gun?

Wufei: Took your gun? I can't even find my katana!!!!!!!!!!

Heero: (looks surprised. *As surprised as Heero gets anyway*) Your katana's missing?

Wufei: (annoyed) Yes. I think Sally did it.

Heero: Maybe Relena took my gun. Though I don't know why.

Wufei: Maybe to annoy us.

Heero: It's possible.

Just then Duo walks in. He has a towel around his waist and his hair is unbraided. 

Wufei: Look what the cat dragged in.

Duo: Shut up Wufei.

Heero: What's wrong?

Duo: Someone took my ponytail and brush! Now my hair's a mess!

Wufei: It suits you.

Duo: (glares at Wufei.)

Heero: And why don't you have any cloths on?

Duo: Someone took my cloths out of the bathroom and I can't get into my room!

Wufei: Well put something on before I get sick.

Duo: At least I'm not naked.

Heero: (glares at Duo.) We didn't need that mental picture.

Duo: (sarcastically) Sorry.

Trowa walks in, his hair is hanging almost to his shoulders.

Wufei: What happened to you?

Trowa: Someone took my gel and hairspray.

Heero: Hn.

Trowa: (looks at Duo. Raises an eyebrow)

Duo: Someone took my ponytail, brush, and cloths. And I can't get into my room.

Trowa: (looks over at Wufei and Heero.)

Wufei: Someone took my katana.

Heero: My gun's missing.

Trowa: (slowly nods.)

Just then Quatre stalks in holding a knife.

Quatre: (mumbling to himself) Must…kill…Dorothy. Must, kill, Dorothy.

Duo: Hey Q man. What's up?

Quatre: I must kill Dorothy.

Trowa: (raises an eyebrow) Why?

Quatre: Because I must.

Duo: I think he's cracked.

Quatre: I am not crazy!!!!!!!!!!!

Duo: I rest my case.

Wufei: Did anyone else get a strange phone call before everything went missing?

Heero: Now that you mention it, yes.

Trowa: (nods)

Duo: Yeah. They told me to go to the living room when I was done.

Everyone except Quatre: (nods in agreement)

Quatre: Why doesn't anyone call me?!!!!!!!!!!

Trowa: Take it easy.

Duo: Yeah man, what's wrong?

Quatre: Dorothy came in while I was having tea and she spilled everything. Now I must kill her.

Everyone: Ooookay.

Quatre: If you were there you would have flipped too!!!!!!!!!

Wufei: Well you don't have to yell!!!!

Quatre: Neither do you!!!

Wufei: Yes I do!!!!

Duo: Would you two shut up!!!

Quatre & Wufei: NO!!!!!!

Heero: (rolls eyes)

Duo: Well ya don't have to shout!!! 

Wufei: Yes we do!!!!

Trowa: (sighs)

Duo: Well if you don't stop I'll, I'll…

Wufei: You'll what?

Duo: I'll tell Sally!

Wufei: (sarcastically) I'm real scared.

Duo: You should be!!!

Quatre: Well we're not!!!

Duo: You will be!

Wufei: Well… (They continue to argue like this for about 5 more minutes.)

Heero: We need to find out who is doing this, so stop.

Quatre, Wufei, and Duo: NO!!!!!

Trowa: (raises and eyebrow)

Heero: (pops a vein) What did you say?!

They stop arguing and look at Heero.

Duo: Yo Heero, you okay?

Heero: No! I'm sick of you're arguing! Just shut up! You're giving me a headache!

Wufei: You know Yuy; you can be a real narcissist sometimes.

Heero: Well you're a justice freak!

Duo: And you're suicidal!

Duo, Heero, Wufei, and Quatre continue to argue for about 10 minutes while Trowa just stands there and watches.

Suddenly we hear a high-pitched whistle.

The boys turn around and see Hilde, Relena, Sally, and Catherine standing in the doorway.

Hilde: You guys loose some stuff?

Heero: Yes. How do you know?

Relena: Let me show you.

Relena goes over and turns on the TV. On the TV is Dorothy holding a detonator.

Duo: What's Dorothy doing on the TV?

Sally: We have a camera in her room and we wired it into the TV.

Wufei: Why is she holding a detonator?

Catherine: Because we're black mailing you.

Quatre: (maniacally) What does that have to do with the detonator?!!

Hilde: Watch.

Hilde goes over and changes the channel. We see all of the boys' stuff along with a load of dynamite.

Trowa: What's this about?

Catherine: If you don't do what we tell you we'll have Dorothy blow everything up.

Heero: (narrows eyes and looks at Relena) You wouldn't.

Relena: (smiles mischievously) We would.

VJ: Oh sweat revenge!!

CSWB Duo: Technically it's blackmail. 

VJ: Picky, picky, picky.

CSWB Duo: You bet!

Jenny & Vixy: (Rolls eyes)

VJ: Well I'll get the next chapter going. I need reviews though! So keep 'em coming! If anyone has any ideas I'd be glad to hear them. I promise I won't criticize. I'm pretty laid back.

CSWB Duo: (under breath) Except when it comes to me.

VJ: That's 'cause I've gotta keep you in line.

CSWB Duo: Humph.

Jenny: Well later days!


	4. Blackmail

Random Incidents Part 4

VJ: Well I finally got this chapter finished. I would've had it up sooner but I had no inspiration. (Glares at muses)

Jenny, Vixy, & CSWB Duo: (make chibi eyes and smile innocently)

VJ: (doesn't believe it for a sec.) (Sighs) Anyway…this chapter's for Yami Hikaru. Thanks for reviewing. This: (TYPE) means action, this: *(TYPE) they're thinking, and this: *TYPE* is my comments. On with the show.

VJ v/o: Oh yeah. I don't anything blah, blah, blah. Yadda, yadda, yadda.

Duo: Why are you doing this?

Hilde: (Sweetly) Because we love you.

Quatre: I doubt that's the reason.

Sally: Bingo.

Duo: Hey Quatre, you going back to normal?

Quatre: (crazily) normal?! This is normal!!

Wufei: Apparently not.

Hilde: Well anyway, if you guys don't do what we tell you we'll blow your stuff up.

Duo: That's not fair!

Relena: I think it is.

Wufei: This is crazy and an injustice!

Heero: I agree.

Trowa: (nods slowly)

Quatre: WHERE IS DOROTHY!!!! I MUST KILL HER!!!!

All the girls take a step back.

Catherine: Whoa.

Sally: Easy Quatre. We just want to have a little fun.

Relena: Yeah, what's wrong with that?

Heero: You stole our stuff.

Catherine: (sweetly) We just borrowed them.

Hilde: (sweetly) Yeah, we didn't know you were using them.

Duo: Huddle!

(All the boys huddle together and talk in whispers. The girls look at each other.)

(The boys break the huddle.)

Heero: We agree. We'll do what you want. *(For now.)

Hilde: Wonderful!

(Each girl took a boy. Heero went with Relena, Wufei went with Sally, Trowa went with Catherine, and Duo went with Hilde. Quatre also went with Hilde and she convinced him to take a shower in the hopes that it would calm him down. Hilde and Duo are standing in her bedroom.)

Hilde: Okay Duo put these on. *We can't see Hilde only Duo. And he's still has no cloths on.*

Duo: (eyes go wide) No way! You've got to be kidding!

Hilde: (sets the cloths down.) *We still don't know what they are.* You want your stuff back right? And you want to get some cloths on right?

Duo: (Slowly) Yeah.

Hilde: Then put them on.

Duo: (in a whiney voice) Do I have to.

Hilde: Yes!

Duo: Can I get some underwear on?

Hilde: (thinks for a minute) I guess so. (Blushes)

Duo: (smiles mischievously) Thanks. Can I have some privacy? 

Hilde: Sure. Get the cloths on and I'll be back in 3 minutes.

Duo: All right.

3 minutes later Hilde comes through the door. She smiles wickedly.

Duo: I can't believe I'm doing this!

We see Duo and he's dressed in a black and white maid's outfit. Complete with the little hat, panty hose, and high heels.

Hilde: (Excitedly) Now you will be my maid!

Duo: (Falls to his knees) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hilde: Oh yeah, you'll need this. (Hands Duo a feather duster)

Duo: (Takes it from her and looks at it then begins to cry)

Hilde: (pats his head) It won't be so bad. I won't make you do anything hard. *(Yet.) You can just run errands for me.

Duo: (Sobs)

CSWB Duo: That was very, very mean.

VJ: I know. Now who should I torment next?

Jenny: Heero!

Vixy: Trowa!

CSWB Duo: WUFEI!!!!

VJ: (holding ears) You don't have to be so loud!

CSWB Duo: (is holding a mega phone) Sorry! (Makes chibi eyes and bats eyelashes)

VJ: (rolls eyes) Whatever.

Jenny: That's creepy.

Vixy: _Very_ creepy.

VJ: Anyway…you the reviewers get to decide who gets it next! The first person to review and tell me who you want gets it! I'll also do some more of Duo's. Any ideas would be most welcome!

Jenny: We gotta go!

VJ: Right! Later days!


	5. The Concert

Random Incidents Part 5

VJ: Well this chapter's for D3. Thank you for the review, but I'm afraid I can't kill Relena. You see it's against my policy. I don't do kill offs. I'm sorry if this disappoints you. But I promise it will still be a good story!

CSWB Duo: Enough. You don't do kill offs blah, blah, blah. Get on with it.

VJ: Shut up.

Vixy: (is holding a piece of paper) It looks like D3 wants us to do Trowa.

Jenny: Wow, this'll be difficult.

VJ: Not to worry! We can do it! Oh and this: (TYPE) means action, this: *(TYPE) means they're thinking, and this: *TYPE* is my comments.

CSWB Duo: Right!

Jenny: Lets go!

We see Hilde lounging on her bed. There's music playing and she has a tray next to her bed. On it has a sub sandwich and an almost empty glass of lemonade.

_Music: (wake me up) Wake me up inside_

_(Can't wake up) Wake me up inside_

_(Save me!) Call my name and save me from the dark_

_(Wake me up) Bid my blood to run_

_(Can't wake up) Before I come undone_

_(Save me!) Save me from the nothing I've become_ (1)

Hilde: (rings a bell) Duo!

Duo comes in, still in the maid's outfit. He doesn't look too happy.

Duo: (through clenched teeth) Yes mistress? *(I wonder when Heero will save me!) 

Hilde: More lemonade please.

Duo: Yes mama. (Walks off)

Hilde: This is the life.

Music: Now that I know what I'm without 

_You can't just leave me_

_Breathe into me and make me real_

_Bring me to life_ (1)

Trowa: *(This is ridiculous.)

Trowa and Catherine are sitting on her bed. Catherine is in deep thought trying to figure out what to do.

Catherine: *(There's not much I can do. He's so serious.) (Sighs)

Trowa: (looks over at her) *(God this is taking forever.)

Catherine: *(maybe I'll try to get him to laugh. No, but I don't really want to annoy him.)

Trowa: (calmly) For Gods sake think of something.

Catherine: (Looks at him stunned)

Trowa: Sorry.

Catherine: Give me just a few more minutes. (A small smile flickers across her face)

Trowa: (nods)

Meanwhile Hilde is having a blast, ordering Duo around.

Hilde: Duo, be a doll and get me an ice cream Sunday.

Music: Everybody nice, everybody nice! 

_Ashita no kagayaki wo shinjite 'ru_

_Everybody chance, everybody chance!_

_Kono te ni tsukamaeyou carry on!_ (2)

Duo: Do you have to have that (bleeeep) song on? Wait why did I bleep? I said (bleeeep). Aagghh! What's going on?!

Just then Quatre walks in he's dressed but his hair is still damp. He also doesn't look crazy anymore.

Quatre: Hilde has a censor.

Hilde: Quatre! (pouts) You gave it away.

Quatre: (Shrugs)

Duo: So that's your secret!

Hilde: Well we can't have you walking around saying the F word all the time, now can we?

Duo: (sighs) I guess not.

Hilde: Now be a good boy and get my ice cream Sunday.

Trowa and Catherine are _still_ sitting on her bed.

Catherine: (suddenly yells) I've got it!!!

Trowa: (mumbles) about time.

Catherine: I want you to sing.

Trowa: What?!! (looks at her like she's crazy)

Catherine: Yep I'll be right back.

She runs out of the room. A minute later she returns with a bundle of coth.

Catherine: Put these on then meet me at, well you know, where Quatre's stage is?

Trowa: Right.

Catherine: (starts to leave the room) You had better be there in 10 minutes or you won't have any hair gel.

Trowa: Fine.

Catherine is sitting in one of the chairs in front of the stage. The stage is all set with lights, a microphone, speakers, and a hidden camera. Just then Quatre walks in and sits next to Catherine.

Quatre: What are you doing?

Catherine: Trowa's going to sing.

Quatre: Ah. What's he singing?

Catherine: You'll see.

Just then Trowa steps out onto the stage. We can't see him because the lights are low. Catherine giggles.

Trowa: This isn't funny Catherine! And when this is over you had better watch out!

Catherine: Please, you're the clown I'm the knife thrower. Remember?

Music starts, blaring drums and guitars. The lights go up and we see Trowa dressed in black tank top, black jeans, and a blood red bandana is tied around his head. There are chains attached to the belt loops of his jeans and the tank top has a skull and cross bone on the front. Trowa starts singing.

Trowa: _My life served on a plate, for all of you to eat_

_Take my love and hate_

_But what is this inside of me?_

(he starts jamming like a punk rocker)_ Pity me, pity me, don't you pity me_

Pity me, pity me, don't you pity me 

_…don't you pity me…don't you pity me_

_Under everything, something you can't see_

_I can't even believe, something is wrong with me_

_Pity me, pity me, don't you pity me_

_Pity me, pity me, don't you pity me_

_…don't you pity me…don't you pity me_

_You swear that all of this is real_

_But sometimes I can't seem to feel_

_Nothing ever satisfies, one day I will realize_

_Am I really scared, of something that I don't know_

_Do you even care, what is really wrong!_

_Pity me, pity me, don't you pity me_

_Pity me, pity me, don't you pity me_

_…don't you pity me…don't you pity me_

_You swear that all of this is real_

_But sometimes I can't seem to feel_

_Nothing ever satisfies, one day I will realize_

_…don't you pity me…don't you pity me_

_…don't you pity me…DON'T YOU PITY ME!_

_DON'T YOU PITY ME! DON'T YOU PITY ME!_

_DON'T YOU PITY ME…_ (3)

The music ends.

Catherine and Quatre stand up and clap and cheer.

Trowa: (bows) *(That was kind of fun)

Catherine: (to Quatre) We should have all the others do a concert together later.

Quatre: Sounds good. Am I in it.

Catherine: If you want.

Quatre: Cool.

VJ: This was a long one!

CSWB Duo: Tell me about it!

Jenny: Okay people review and tell us who you want next.

Vixy: We still have to do Heero and Wufei.

VJ: So review! Bye!

Jenny: Later!

My B.S.

1. "Bring me to life" by Evanescence. I love that whole CD.

2. "Goodluck & Goodbye" one of Duo's image songs.

3. "Pity" by Drowning Pool


	6. Beat it

Random Incidents Part 6

VJ: I have finally updated!

CSWB Duo: (walks by leading a marching band)

VJ: Very funny.

Jenny: (laughing) I think it is! Hahahaha!!

Vixy: (giggles)

VJ: (sigh) Anyways this chapter's for Nowhere Man! Thanks for reviewing!

CSWB Duo: It is so good to be back! (evil laughter) Mwahahahaha!!!!

Jenny, Vixy, and VJ slowly back away from CSWB Duo.

CSWB Duo: THIS: (TYPE) means action, this: (TYPE) means they're THINKING, and this: TYPE is OUR comments. Mwahahahahaha!!!!!!!

VJ: He's lost it! Run for your lives!

Vixy: Here's the story!

Sally: Wufei, this is delicious.

Sally is sitting at a table eating chicken chow mein and shrimp fried rice. Wufei is in the kitchen washing dishes and mumbling something about "injustice" and "stupid onnas" the normal.

Sally: You should cook more often.

Wufei: (mumbling) Damn baka onna. Making me cook.

Sally: (sweetly) What was that?

Wufei: Nothing! (Why me?)

Wufei walks out and sets lemon chicken, shrimp fried rice, and egg rolls on the table. Sally looks on wide-eyed at the food. Then digs in. Wufei sighs and sits down across from Sally.

Sally: (with a mouth full of food) You should have some.

Wufei: (mumbles) No thanks.

Sally: Come on, it's wonderful!

Wufei takes a bite. His eyes light up.

Wufei: Not bad.

Sally smiles and they both eat the rest.

Wufei: Maybe I should cook more often!

Sally: (leans back in chair and sighs) Now you know you have to do dishes.

Wufei: WHAT?!!! (looks at her like she's crazy)

Sally: What you thought I'd clean this mess up? Hardly. Remember I still have your katana.

Wufei: (grumbles) Fine. (clears the table)

Thirty minutes later

Sally: (walks into the kitchen only to find the dishes STILL aren't done) Come ON Wufei staring at them all day isn't going to get them clean.

Wufei: (glaring at the dishes in hopes that they would blow up)

Sally: Tell you what. I have some more errands to do so while I'm gone you do the dishes. You can even listen to some music. It'll make the time go by.

Wufei: (grunts while still glaring at the dishes)

Sally: I'll see you later!

Twenty minutes later Sally comes back to find the rooms blaring with music. Specifically "Beat it" by Michael Jackson. yes I know he's creepy but the song fits Sally then watches as Wufei proceeds to finish the dishes while dancing and singing at the top of his lungs into the sponge thing. you know the ones with the handle

Wufei: (singing along with the music) You have to show them that you're really not scared, you're playing with your life, (starts doing random martial arts moves to the beat) this ain't no truth or dare. They'll kick you, then they beat you, then they'll tell you it's fair. So beat it, but you wanna be bad. (slicks back hair and gives the I'm-so-cool look on the word bad) Just beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it no one wants to be defeated, showin' how funky and strong is your fight it doesn't matter who's wrong or right, just beat it. (starts doing "Michael Jackson" moves and splits)

Sally: (seeing Wufei do the "moonwalk" bursts out laughing) D

Wufei: (turns around to see Sally standing there laughing her arse off, and turns bright red) WOMAN!!! What are you doing??!!!!

Sally: I was…hahaha…watching you…hahahahaha!!!

Wufei: (turns an even brighter red) Well I'm done now! (turns off the music rises last pan and sets in the strainer) So there!

Sally: Hee, hee, that's good. I'll let you continue your little dance. (walks into the living room)

Wufei: (grumbles to self) I was not dancing. (starts to hum beat it)

Meanwhile…

Relena: Okay Heero I know what I want you to do.

Heero: Hn.

Relena: I want you to…… write me a song! Or a poem doesn't matter.

Heero: O.O A WHAT?!

Relena: A poem, you know prose. Preferably something that rhymes.

Heero: You mean like will kill?

Relena: (totally clueless) Exactly!

Heero: --;

Relena: You have 40 minutes. Good luck! (walks out of the room and locks the door leaving Heero alone)

Heero: (under breath) how fun.

VJ: Okay so Heero has to write a poem!

Jenny: Feel free to join in!

VJ: Definitly! I'm having trouble making up a poem. If you have an idea review or email me at

CSWB Duo: Later!!!


End file.
